Report 1745
Report #1745 Skillset: Highmagic Skill: Hod Org: Hallifax Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Hod is a 3p defence that acts like vitality for mana. It requires you to be full mana to put up. The problem is that it fires only at 25% mana. With most mana kills being at 50%, this makes it fairly useless against most mana killers. 7 R: 0 Solution #1: Raise the threshold for Hod to fire to 50%. Add a cooldown of 60 seconds. R: 0 Solution #2: Change Hod to have 3 charges, firing at 65% to restore 5% mana each time. Add a cooldown of 5 seconds before a charge can fire after the last one has fired. Add a cooldown of 60 seconds before this can be put back up after the final charge is used up. Player Comments: ---on 6/14 @ 22:18 sets as pending ---on 6/14 @ 22:36 writes: To 50% or at 50%? ---on 6/14 @ 22:45 writes: It's raising the threshold, so the point at which it fires, to 50%. ---on 6/14 @ 22:46 writes: Ok ---on 6/14 @ 23:51 writes: I'm a bit conflicted. Mana kills are pretty common right now, but that's partially from the strength of specific skills and the current meta. For groups this could be fine, you should be able to power through the Hod fairly easily. For 1v1, I can see this being pretty frustrating for SDs especially, as they'll be forced to finaltwist twice. I think this would be a much more interesting skill if it was active instead of a defense. ---on 6/15 @ 05:44 writes: Probably not feasible, but it might be interesting if the amount of mana healed scaled with how many people are in the same room. ---on 6/15 @ 09:22 writes: I partially with shedrin on that one. On the one hand, hod is currently useless in most scenarios I feel, while on the other raising it to 50% may complicate things. We could consider making it a (small) chance to fire everytime the caster is losing mana and give it like three charges before it dissipates? That way it'll not be a complete protection but still be quite useful? ---on 6/15 @ 18:37 writes: Its a bit tricky to compare it to vitality because I can bypass vitality totally with a large damage hit. I can't bypass hod. Boosting it to 50% would make this individual skill a pretty strong counter to shadowdancers solo kill setup. If your raising the threshold to 50% your going to have to give it a cool down which would be significantly higher than double the set up time of final twist for the ability to be balanced. Instead I like the idea of it being a different defense instead of just a one off burst. Right now it seems to be giving roughly 15% mana back when it hits. Could split that to stagger it so that it has three charges and then will fire if your mana driops under a certain point lets say 75% returning 5% . Then give it a cool down akin to vitality when the final one procs. Opposed to the current suggestion direction but a rework or a sol two sounds very possible. ---on 6/15 @ 22:31 writes: It already has a requirement to be at full mana to put back up, which is not really possible in the middle of combat. I'm not sure a cooldown would actually do anything this requirement doesn't already do. I've made a solution 2 based on the ideas. ---on 6/15 @ 22:35 writes: .vitality has a requirement to be at full health and it has a cool down as well. I'd be fine with a smaller cool down than vitality but I still think it should have a cool down of at least 60 seconds from the last charge firing to be able to recast it again. Would support solution two with a cool down. ---on 6/15 @ 22:38 writes: Ok, changed both sols 1 and 2 to have a cooldown of 60 seconds (still don't think it's going to have any impact in actual combat though) ---on 6/16 @ 18:15 writes: I agree with the concerns relating to 1v1 and I think sol. 2 makes hod way more usable than it is now with less of an impact on 1v1 which is why I've voted for it. ---on 6/21 @ 14:15 writes: Solution 2 looks good. ---on 6/26 @ 19:42 writes: I think the cool down is a bit short but overall good. A cool down of 15 seconds between each charge firing sounds a bit better.